Accidentally In Love
by Calm and Crazy
Summary: He looked at his hands. Was he in love, in love with that girl? The one he was supposed to be enemies with, she was five years younger, he could't be. Ikuto, he could not, not love that girl, Amu.


**_So she said what's the problem baby_**  
**_What's the problem I don't know _**  
**_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _**  
**_Think about it every time_**  
**_I think about it_**  
**_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_**

He looked at his hands. Was he in love, in love with that girl? The one he was supposed to be enemies with, she was five years younger, he could't be. Ikuto, he could not, not love that girl, Amu.

The odds were against him, that she would accept his love. But he pressed on, reciting a sweet, un-Ikuto-like confession. "Amu, I love you. Your everything, _my _everything." And he would say it, over and over again. Utau even gave up on him, saying that if he loved her that much, she could move on.

"Amu, you _will_ be mine."

**_How much longer will it take to cure this_**  
**_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _**  
**_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _**

He wanted to tell her, but when he did, she claimed he lied. How could he ever face her again? Rejection, it tore him in two. Something he never though would happen though, she cried for him. She smiled for him. She laughed for him. She _lived _for him. She was only scared, scared of falling in love.

He could see why, or at least he could after Utau pointed it out. He was _19 _and _gorgeous_, she was _14_, and _cute_. "She doesn't think she's good enough for you Ikuto! She probably thinks you'll fall for another girl!"

**_Come on, come on _**  
**_Turn a little faster_**  
**_Come on, come on _**  
**_The world will follow after_**  
**_Come on, come on _**  
**_Cause everybody's after love_**

He twirled her, two love sick teens out on their first date. After she accepted him, they had had to tell the had taken awhile, but after a lot of convincing, everyone accepted their relationship. Except for Amu's dad, but her mom told Ikuto that he didn't need to approve. Ofcourse, Ikuto did finally win Amu's father's approval. Wich Amu just couldn't believe.

"Told you I could do it." She punched the smirking man on the shoulder. "I knew you could..." She teasingly pecked him on the lips, before bouncing down the sidewalk.

**_So I said I'm a snowball running _**  
**_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _**  
**_Melting under blue skies _**  
**_Belting out sunlight _**  
**_Shimmering love _**

They lay together, under the stars. She gazed at the moon, but he gazed at her. "Beautiful..." She whispered. "Too beautiful." He kissed her lightly on the head, earning a small but noticable blush. She hugged him, and he hugged back.

"I would _never _leave you Amu, so why did you think that?" He asked her that night. She answered, though clearly embarassed. "Because, y-your to good for me. You could have loved a beautiful girl, with talents. So many talents Ikuto!" He pulled he closer, breathing in her strawberry scent.

"_No_, Amu, _your_, too good for _me_." He replied.

**_Well baby I surrender _**  
**_To the strawberry ice cream_**  
**_Never ever end of all this love_**  
**_Well I didn't mean to do it _**  
**_But there's no escaping your love_**

"Strawberry? Want some ice-cream?" A blue haired man asked his pink haired wife, who instantly nodded. "Yes! Chocolate!" He smiled, "Want to share?" He questioned after he bought some. He licked some ice-cream, then gently claimed he lips in a sweet kiss. She broke it, and blushed when she saw his pouty face.

"I love you Ikuto...way more than I should. Your perfect, in every way." "I know," Punch, "and I love you too, because _your_ perfect." He once again, sealed there lips with a loving kiss, pouring every emotion into it.

**_These lines of lightning _**  
**_Mean we're never alone, _**  
**_Never alone, no, no _**

No one had ever seen either of them with out the other. Except for when one was Christmas or birthday shopping. They planned to keep it that way, they had worked to hard to get their friends confirm in their marraige to lose it now. Ikuto carresed Amu's hand as she giggled holding up some tiny booty-socks for a future child.

She rubbed her growing tummy, "One more month Ikuto. I'm not sure wrather I'm scared, nervous, or happy..." She whined, resting her head on his broad chest. "It'll be okay, Amu." He placed his hand over hers.

**_Come on, Come on_**  
**_Move a little closer _**  
**_Come on, Come on_**  
**_I want to hear you whisper_**  
**_Come on, Come on _**  
**_Settle down inside my love_**

He listened to her small whimpers after her mothers death, he held her close as she sobbed. "W-why!?" She cried, as he sympathetically watched he distressed face change into one of sadness. "I wanted her to see Minako's wedding, our baby girls wedding." She clutched his shirt tightly, cradling a small baby in her arms.

He nodded, "I know, Amu. She'll watch it though, she'll be sitting on a lvely white cloud Amu. Watching over us, all of us."

**_Come on, come on _**  
**_Jump a little higher_**  
**_Come on, come on_**  
**_If you feel a little lighter_**  
**_Come on, come on _**  
**_We were once_**  
**_Upon a time in love _**

A tiny blue haired girl, with golden eyes laughed as she swayed up and down on a swingset. Sitting with a sun-hat by the tree was her mother Amu, reading a book. "Geeze Ikuto, I swear your more like a child than her!" She giggled when they bother tackled her, tickling at her sides.

"O-okay! I-I give in! Just s-stop it!" She whined, hugging both of them. "I wuv you mwommy!" The child, Minako, tweeted. When her father made a pouty face, she quickly added, "Dwaddy twoo!"

**_We're accidentally in love _**  
**_Accidentally in love [x7]_**

**_Accidentally _**

**_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _**  
**_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _**  
**_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_**  
**_Accidentally [x2]_**

Ikuto's hand intwined with Amu's, "Accidentally in love?" She chirped. "Yep, accidentally in love, right Minako?" He asked his now 7-year old daughter. "Yep! Accidentally in love! Am I going to accidentally fall in love?" Amu burst into laughter when Ikuto hand gripped tighter onto hers.

"Yes!!! Yes Minako, you might just accidentally fall in love! 'Cause no one is looking for love when they find it!"

**_Come on, come on_**  
**_Spin a little tighter_**  
**_Come on, come on _**  
**_And the world's a little brighter_**  
**_Come on, come on _**  
**_Just get yourself inside her _**

****Two grave stones, marked Amu and Ikuto. "Loving husband/wife, brother/sister, son/daughter, father/daughter, enemies/friends. Two people, fallen in love together, fallen in love forever." Minako, now married read allowed to her own child. "Mommy, you were right. I'm accidentally in love..."

**_Love ...I'm in love _**

Crazy-

Yayz! It kind of short, but I think I did okay! R & R! 


End file.
